Ride to the Middle East
by valenelle
Summary: What happens after Fast Six? Dom and Brian get a call from Tokyo about Han's death. Determined to make Letty stay home with Mia and work on her memory loss, Dom makes Roman watch her. But that sneaky lady doesn't take anybody's command, does she?
1. Another love Another time

**A/N: Oh my... Fast and the Furious 6 was an epic movie! It was the best! The last scene just gave me lots of ideas and I decided to write my version of Fast Seven. Hope you'll enjoy! **

**Summery: **What happens after Fast Six? Dom and Brian get a call from Tokyo about Han's death. Determined to make Letty stay home with Mia and work on her memory loss, Dom makes Roman watch her. But that sneaky lady doesn't take anybody's command, does she?

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. **

* * *

**Chapter I - Another love Another time**

Fast and the Furious

**Ride to the Middle East**

* * *

_**Los Angeles, the US **_

Thousands of people moved to the city every year. Even though the Torettos had grown up there, they had shared the unfamiliarity of the city. Years had passed since the last time they walked out of the old family house. Still, when they stood outside of it, Dom had opened it and entered as if it was yesterday he left. Many happy moments had been shared since. Barbeques had been held at any moment possible, but also always on the Sundays. Eventually, a couple of months later; Dom had driven Han to the airport. It was time for Han to leave. The words he had spoken to Han, about knowing how it felt losing someone that was loved, had been genuine and filled with compassion. Nothing would make him get over Gisele, but Tokyo would at least make him head in the right direction.

It was seven months ago it had rained that dull Friday. A bit more than half a year, and just like that ending of the week; it rained this Friday.

A black Honda pulled up in the driveway. It was a comfort to return to the same house every day. To not jump on trucks or drive below them in customized cars and travel around the world. There was a relief of seeing the house and knowing it was partly hers. Hers and Dom's, the man who had saved her in London. He showed her constantly memories, but she couldn't remember what had occurred before the picture was taken or after. The image printed on a paper was all she could feel. The sensation of being in his embrace with a wide smile. It hurt to not know why she smiled but the patient Dom always explained to her the reason of her reactions in photos.

Locking the car in the rush, she hurried up to the porch and stormed inside. The odor of cooking surrounded her in an instant. Obviously Mia was there.

The sound of her shutting the door caused Dom to poke his head out through the kitchen doorway. He smiled by the sight of her soaking wet silhouette. "Dinner's ready," his deep voice boomed. She didn't know why, but it made her heart melt and made her feel safe. She smiled slightly in response and took her shoes and wet jacket off.

The two year old toddler Jack was in the kitchen. He walked unsteadily around while Brian sat down in a chair, reaching out every now and then to help him. Dom sat with a beer on the other side of the table while Mia stood in front of the kitchen-range. Spaghetti bolognese, perfect. The Italian side definitely was revealed when Mia cooked for them.

Dom quickly reached out for Letty's wrist.

"Bolognese, again?" Letty asked and plopped down on Dom's lap. Mia smiled and nodded.

"Always, I know you love it."

Letty reflected the grin and turned to Dom. What a perfect ending of the raining day – the best dinner ever.

Not missing the opportunity, Dom kissed her cheek. "How was today's therapist?"

Her fingertips began stroking his stubby jaw with a content expression. "Everything went well, man. But she still didn't manage making me remember."

Patient as he was, Dom forced a smile to appear. "It will happen eventually," he assured her, sensing her pain.

Mia nodded towards the cutlery and plates in a gesture for her boyfriend. "Brian."

Knowing what she called for, he stood up with a sigh.

"And Dom too please," Mia said. Brian shot him a teasing glance by his change of expression. No way he was going to set the table in his own house. That was woman's work.

"No way."

She shot him a glare that caused him to make a similar move like Brian. Giving up with a sigh he later carried the heavy porcelain out to the diningroom. Letty headed over to Jack and picked him up.

"Letty," his squeaky voice stated as a wide grin appeared on his face. "Food."

His little forefinger pointed to the food Mia had in a pan.

"Yes it is," Letty replied with a warm smile.

"Eat," he demanded. "Want to eat. More food."

Letty let out a laugh. "He almost eats as much as the guys already."

Chuckling as well, Mia nodded. "He does, doesn't he? Well, Jack, you'll eat in a few minutes," she caressed his cheek and leaned to kiss it. His little but strong hands found their way to try to keep her away from him. Still, his loving mother succeeded to leave a wet kiss on his cheek, causing him to squirm in the laughing Letty's embrace.

"No, Jack doesn't want mommy's kisses," Letty stated dramatically and bounced him in the air.

* * *

The two men had been done setting the table sooner than Mia preferred. They weren't exactly as precise as her with how nicely it should be done. It looked as if the forks and knives had been thrown around the plates. Napkins that were folded by them had the look as if Jack had played with them first. Still, they had done their best.

With Coronas in their hands, they saluted and poured half of the bottle down their throats.

"This is life," Dom commented. Brian made a sound in agreement.

"Life when the food is here," he indicated to the kitchen with a hungry stomach. Dom chuckled and moved his gaze to the doorframe. Through it, he had the view over how Letty played with Jack. Brian followed his gaze.

He swallowed and glanced carefully at Dom. "She will be a terrific mother someday."

A smile broke on Dom's face. He turned back to Brian for a brief moment before returning his focus on his girlfriend. "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"I think so too."

Brian nodded slowly, perhaps a bit affected by the beer.

Suddenly Dom made a serious face. "But we need to work on her memory first."

Brian opened his mouth to give him a response but was interrupted by the others' presence. The women and Jack entered the room. Mia, carrying the hot food and Letty with the arms around the flopping kid. Laughingly, she put him down in the highchair and handed him a plastic plate that was only for him.

"I'm so hungry I think I'll eat all of this," Brian rubbed his palms while examining the delicious meal. Dom shoved a chair out for Letty that threw him a playful look. Brian caught it and rolled his eyes.

"You better not do the things you do publicly when Jack grows up."

Letty burst out laughing. "What do you say? We're bad influence?"

Dom laughed as well. "He is afraid he turns King like me."

Warningly, yet playfully, Brian raised a finger and shook his head. "Oh-no, no."

Mia returned with another bowl filled with spaghetti. The hungry Jack was fast to grab a hold of the long noodles when she passed him.

Continuing laughing, Letty held her hand out in Jack's direction. "Well this is going to be an interesting grace."

The other three turned their surprised heads in her hand's direction. With a chuckle, Mia put the bowl in the middle of the table. "Brian will do it."

Defending himself, he held his hands up. "Jack was the first on the food. Let him have his first grace."

Agreeing, Dom nodded and chuckled with his booming voice. "Let Jack speak his first grace," he quite asked for permission from Mia with his innocent look.

She took a deep breath and then sat down between her baby-boy and Brian. "Okay," she said and took his hand and Brian's in hers.

They let Jack say grace. Stumblingly, he had gotten through it with a cute little speech consisting of barely ten words. But it had indeed been a thanking speech and at the end they had laughed along with the kid. Food was heaved into their mouths and at nightfall they scooted over to the livingroom. After Mia had washed the plates together with Letty, the two females headed upstairs to put Jack to bed. Letty had urged Mia to do it and she had obliged after much persuasion. There was nothing bad in it, letting Letty do it, but it was just always herself that usually did it. But she remained by Letty's side and stroked his head carefully.

Dom and Brian were left in the livingroom. Of course the sports channel was on, and comments about how awful the drivers were slipped through the mouths. Brian had several times stated that the two of them should attend those competitions and make a living of it. That way they'd get a legal fortune.

Dom had only shook his head but partly agreed. Once Letty was fine, but since she wasn't, he needed to focus more on her than anything.

They snapped out of their chat when his phone began vibrating and sounding. He stood up and quickly hurried into the kitchen where he had left it.

At first, Dom had expected it to be Hector or someone else that wanted to drag him away on a party. They were grown ups but those parties still existed after racing nights. And knowing Dom was in town made it only more popular to bring him along. Those were grown ups parties though, which were very different compared to the ones the youths still held.

It was how the voice had greeted him that he after a while realized he had missed the first part being said. The voice was threatening.

"Dominic," the man was clearly from England by the accent. "You might recognize me by the name Ian Shaw." Finally red flags popped up. Alerted, Dom listened very intently.

"Shaw?" he repeated with Owen Shaw in mind. There would be a coincidence if they weren't related.

"There has been some sort of an accident here, I believe. I am quite sure you want to take the first flight to Tokyo and bury your deceased friend. Am I right?"

Brian appeared in the doorway and examined Dom quietly while trying to hear what was being said. "What are you talking about?" Dom frowned. A sound that revealed the man had hung up was sound. Slowly, Dom lowered the phone and stared at it for moments. Bury 'his' friend in Tokyo. Tokyo? He didn't have any- Han! He quickly looked up and drew in a breath. Faster than anything he dialled Han's number. Maybe, _hopefully_, this idiot was just playing a stupid prank on him. But deep inside he could feel the veracity.

"I am sorry but this number is out of service," a woman's voice said overly nicely. Harshly he threw the phone away, not with the intention on hitting the window and shattering it into millions of pieces. Taken aback, Brian swallowed. He waited for the panting Dom to calm down.

"I know that look Dom," he said and gained Dom's attention. Dom made a nod, his jaw clenched. "What's the destination?"

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? This was only a start! I want lots of action and romantic scenes! This is just an idea of how Fast Seven could turn out. I hope you enjoyed reading this! **


	2. To say goodbye

**A/N: KitChi: Thank you for the feedback! Although, I know Japan isn't in the middle east, but you have to wait and see why I named this FanFiction with that in the title ;) **

**Thanks for the feedback from you all! I really appreciate it! Even from you quiet readers. **

* * *

**Chapter II – To say goodbye **

Fast and the Furious

**Ride to the Middle East**

* * *

Hearing the shattering sound, the prepared Letty and Mia rushed downstairs. Quietly and smoothly as cats, they appeared in the doorway. Letty with a gun in her hand and Mia with Jack's plastic baseball bat, ready to hit whomever that had ambushed their accommodation. Dom's serious expression remained but Brian almost rolled his eyes at the sight of them.

"No danger, girls," he assured them. Oblivious of Dom's state, Mia entered the kitchen and gasped at the broken window. Or frankly, there wasn't a window there anymore. With her hands opening, the baseball bate fell down to the floor. Her worried eyes examined the place as if a corpse was lying there. Letty though had noticed Dom's look and eyed him carefully. His gaze met hers but he turned it away quickly. Obviously to not reveal himself but she had read him. Something was terribly wrong.

"And if it were, you, Letty and Jack should get out of here as soon as possible," Brian continued. The last thing he wanted was his girlfriend and baby-boy dead. He had almost felt it when Owen pushed it into his face around a year ago. That feeling was something he never wanted to experience again.

Mia mumbled something for an answer. Of course Brian would say that. He always wanted her and Jack being safe. There was some familiarity of Dom's protectiveness of family in him.

But at the moment, Brian just wanted the women to go out of the room. He wanted to find out from Dom about the call. Instead, Mia managed going there quicker.

"What happened?" she demanded. She turned to Dom and that's when she took a note of his clenched jaw. A look he wore when he was upset. "Dom?"

He swallowed. "Shaw called."

For a longer moment, the three family members watched him wonderingly.

"Owen called?" Letty asked with a raised eyebrow. She had returned from the dead, why wouldn't Owen be able to?

No shaking head, no nodding. It was only his lips that moved. "Ian," he corrected.

The reaction of widened eyes revealed Letty. Dom looked up just in time to catch it, so did Mia and Brian. It was all Dom needed in confirmation that son of a bitch actually existed. This was not a prank at all.

"Ian Shaw?" Brian asked and looked at Letty. "You know him?"

She looked at Dom which eyes hung in question. "He is Owen's older brother."

"I kind of thought so," Dom spoke. There was a silence, the others sensing his gathering before he continued. "There was an… _accident_," he explained, pronouncing the last word with distrust. "...In Tokyo."

Feeling her eyes getting watery, Mia covered her mouth. "No… No! Not Han!" she began sobbing. "_Please_ don't say it's Han."

The fear had struck Brian and Letty as well. Having the eyes of a scared deer, Letty eyed Dom for more information. Anything that would tell them Han was okay. But there never came one. Sensing his girlfriend's breakdown, Brian took a hold of Mia and pulled her in his embrace. Dom walked out of the room with firm steps. Glancing at Mia and Brian's posture, Letty decided to leave them alone to grief. She herself didn't remember Han from before. Apparently they had been pretty good friends and hijacked together in the Dominican Republic. She did recall him from the events in London though, plus the fact that he had lived with them for a while.

As she expected, she found Dom in the garden. His fists were clenched just like his jaw. One of them held a corona. The bottle was probably only seconds from cracking by the strong hold he around it. She examined him from distance on the tiny porch before walking down the small stair.

"Don't do what you're about to," she said. He didn't react to her words at all. He didn't even look over his shoulder at her. To gain his full attention, even if she obliviously already had it, she placed herself in front of him. "Ian is real shit man."

Dom's dull eyes stared directly into Letty's.

She took a tiny step forward to stand closer to him, with her hands moving to his shoulders. "He is even worse than Owen. I've seen it myself."

"I have to go."

"No you don't. You give him _exactly_ what he wants."

Dom shook his head and looked up to the starlit sky. "I'll do it for Han."

"Then I'll go with you."

That caused Dom to immediately move his gaze down to his precious jewel. Never in a million years he'd drag her along! Sure, she was the best co-worker but if something happened to her; he wouldn't forgive himself. He wouldn't know what to do anymore. In addition, her memory still hadn't returned.

"That's out of question," he said decidedly in a louder voice. He knew she was serious with that phrase, and he'd never let her.

Stubbornly, Letty let go of his shoulder. "If you leave, then so do I," she confirmed. "I'm going to pack," she said began walking away. Firmly Dom grabbed her wrist to pull her back. Both of his large hands were clasped around her wrists.

"You stay here," he had leaned down a bit and spoke it into her face.

She winced slightly. "Gisele died for me," she fought back. "I owe it to them both."

Her auburn eyes stared into Dom's hazel ones. So many times she had persuaded him easily with those. Although this time it could mean a possible death for her, and that was beyond the last thing Dom would be able to face. One time was too much. A second would kill him.

He released one of her hands and straightened his back. "Then I'll pay it for you."

With that, he turned on his heels and went inside. He found Brian in the kitchen with his arms around Mia. She had her back turned against Dom, head buried in his neck. Dom nodded towards the stair. "I'm going to pack. We leave tonight."

Brian made a nod.

When Dom entered the bedroom, he had to pause in the doorway with a frown. Letty was walking back and forth from the closet to a suitcase put on the bed, with clothes and weapons in her hands. He crossed his arms. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" he demanded.

She glanced at him but continued packing. "I'm going to join you and Brian, no matter what you say."

Again, Dom interrupted her actions by grabbing her wrist. "Stop."

She shot him a glare but sighed by his stern expression. "Come on…"

"This is no adventure, Let. You will stay here and recover. I won't be able to concentrate if you are there. All I'm going to do is worrying about your safety," he said. "Here. Here you are safe, in L.A."

She wriggled her hand out of Dom's grasp and sat down on the edge of the big bed. "So I'm going to stay here, wondering if you're about to get yourself killed or not?"

Dom removed her packing and began filling it with his own. "I'm going to be fine. I'm always fine."

Such a lie. He had been in serious trouble a couple of times and that she had been told. "But if not, I'm heading straight to Tokyo to kick some ass."

Even due the awful circumstances, Dom had to chuckle. He leaned down and planted a kiss on her temple. For that brief moment, her eyes closed.

"Letty!" It was Mia who called.

"I'll be back," Letty said and walked out of the room. Dom closed the door behind her and fumbled up his phone. He knew Letty too well to buy that she wouldn't take a flight to Japan.

"Yo."

"Roman?"

"Dom?" Roman asked surprised.

"Yeah, it's about Han."

"I know about it. Brian already called," Roman said, sounding much calmer and down than he usually did.

Dom took a deep breath. "Brian and I will take the first flight to Tokyo. You need to come here and watch Letty."

"Watch Letty?" it was clear astonishment in his voice. "She's not a helpless little girl. Think she has proven that by far, if you know what I'm saying."

After glancing to the door to make sure Letty didn't stand there, eavesdropping, Dom continued the conversation. "I know her too well to think she is going to stay here in L.A. As soon as she thinks it's clear, she will leave the house."

It was a silence in the line.

"I want her safe."

"Alright, I'll come and make sure she stays there," Roman acknowledged. A content look appeared on Dom's face.

"Good," he hung up. He threw the phone to the bed and was about to go on packing when something in the corner of his eyes scarred his vision. He almost jumped by Letty's presence. Leaning confidently at the doorframe with folded arms, she had a quirked eyebrow.

"How long have you been standing there?"

She eyed him suspiciously. "Who was that?"

"Roman. About Han."

With narrowed eyes she walked into the room. She still disliked the idea of her staying home, but nothing she said would make her come along. Once Dom had set up his mind it was final. If he so had to tie her or lock her inside a room, he'd do that if it meant her staying there. She'd rather be free and pretend she was somewhat agreeing to his opinion. Even if she on the inside longed for joining him.

"It more sounded like a deal that was being made."

He eyed her with slight amusement. "When did you become this suspicious?"

"When you started telling me what to do."

He zipped the suitcase and threw it over his shoulder. He gave her a chaste kiss on his way out. Brian was downstairs, holding his suitcase while keeping the other arm around Mia. Slowly, Letty made her way downstairs behind Dom. Outside on the porch, she hugged Brian goodbye while Dom spoke some sincere and assuring words to his little sister.

"Come home unharmed," Mia more demanded than begged. Dom smiled.

"I promise."

Dom and Brian headed towards the cars. Wearing a small frown, it was revealed that the situation annoyed Letty. Yet, she did the best of it by not refusing Dom's so-called order. She had known him for around a year now. That's what her current memory let her remember. He was a man she had kept around for so many years, a man she had known since she was a child. It hurt indescribably much to not remember those moments. Perhaps sometime in the future. But this year, he had taught her so much. Making her feel things she didn't believe existed. Owen had taught her to be tough, rough and real hard-nosed. Then Dom had come along and made her turn inside out. He had been her rock and stood by her side, supporting her through these hard therapist visits. He had helped her in occasions when people had shouted her name to greet her, and she had felt this pain strike her like a sharp knife when she couldn't remember them. Then at night she slept with his arm around her, her leg crossing him in a silent way of making him her possession. And now he was leaving her. He was going away to take care of a friend of them which love had been sacrificed for Letty.

"Hey, Dom!" she called out. After running up to him and throwing her arms around him, she buried her face in his neck. His lovely scent surrounded her and made her want to stay there for all eternity. When he set her back down on the ground, she looked rather pleadingly up to him. "Be careful." Her gaze fell.

His fingers below her chin pushed her look upwards a bit. "I'll see you soon. Work on your recovery and I'll be home before you know it."

Carefully, he leaned down and met her lips in a searching kiss. It was over sooner than the both of them preferred, but he had to leave.

"Brian!" he shouted and plopped into the driver's seat. With Letty holding her upper arm, Mia watched Brian join her brother in the car.

"Relax," Letty tried to assure her when the car pulled out of the parking lot. "I'll leave tomorrow and pursue them."

* * *

**A/N: A bit of drama here, but now the story will take off! I imagined Dom being a bit protective over Let now when she's back. Any opinion? **


	3. Veracity

**A/N: Thank you for the feedback, favs and alerts! **

* * *

**Chapter III - Veracity**

Fast and the Furious

**Ride to the Middle East**

* * *

_**Tokyo, Japan **_

Skyscrapers were built to reach the sky. Neon signs were made to shine stronger than the other. Nightclubs were opened to gain more guests than the restaurants. Parks were anywhere tourists strolled. Tokyo, the city of the future.

It had been a rather dazzling sight from the aeroplane and the airport was impressive as well. Although, Dom and Brian weren't there for vacation exactly. They piled into a cab with papers in their hands. Brian had printed out the file about Ian Shawn up in the air on the flight. He browsed in it and shook his head.

"This man has never been involved in criminal stuff," he acknowledged and closed it.

Dom reached over and scanned it. "He is a murderer, something must be in here."

But just like Brian had revealed, there was no text or statements about a damaged past. By reading only from the file, he seemed to be a quite good man. Straight A's through school years, college with the same grades, never been involved in gangs.

"What is this?" Dom asked and frowned. "He appears to be some kind of an ideal."

Shrugging, Brian couldn't do much but agreeing. "Except that he killed Han, and probably more than the file reports."

Dom made a firm nod. "Except that he killed Han," he repeated.

When the cab stopped, the Japanese driver glanced at the two Americans in the rearview mirror. "That will be 4500 yens, sirs."

After fishing up the wallet, Dom pulled out a couple of bills and handed the driver them. "Keep the change."

The two men walked out of the car and opened the trunk. Not packing that heavy, it didn't cost them much energy to carry the suitcases towards the building's entrance. Inside there was some kind of a big lobby, except that it probably wasn't one. Only men in suits were inside. Some larger guards stood at the doors with guns poking out of their pockets.

"Are you sure this is Mandarin Oriental?" Brian questioned doubtfully. Before Dom had time to react, a man pointed at them and shouted.

"That's Toretto!"

"Oh, shit," Dom dropped the suitcases and made an attempt in backing out of the room but was stopped. Brian who had done the same tryout of escape route also knocked into another large Japanese guard. Their arms were grabbed and in an instant they were forced down to kneel on the floor.

"It probably ain't," Dom glanced to Brian.

* * *

_**Los Angeles, the United States **_

1327. That was the house number of Roman's destination. The flight to L.A. from the Caribbean Sea had been dull. To find out one of the greatest friends that was considered family, had been taken away, wasn't good news at all. Dom's serious phone call had convinced him though to drag his now miserable ass over to the west coast. The streets were just as he remembered them from when he lived there months ago. He and Tej had taken their time to stay there, together with Han. They came up with every reason possible to stay and be spoiled by Mia's cooking. Street races had been something they attended and Roman found new girls. Eventually Tej had taken off to South Africa and Roman found this yacht he just had to buy. That way they had been separated from the marvellous and old L.A. house.

He parked his Koenigsegg in the driveway and threw a glance around the area. The neighbourhood wasn't precisely filled with rich snobby families that could buy those cars as if they bought milk at the grocery store. Many people would for sure go very far to get their hands on his car.

He locked it and jogged up to the porch and crossed it. He went inside and immediately the well known odor of cooking was felt. Ah, he had missed it.

"Yo, Mia!" he shouted and walked into the kitchen. She had her head in the open refrigerator, searching among the shelves for something. She jumped by his sudden voice but smiled when she saw him. She closed the door quickly and hugged him.

"Hey, baby-girl," he greeted her. Brian had indeed done right deciding to keep her. She was after all a very attractive keeper.

"What are you doing here?" she asked when they pulled away. He shrugged with a smile.

"Decided to help out. Business, the garage."

Buying that as a good reason, she smiled genuinely and continued opening the spaghetti package. "Why tell me, run out of ladies?" she asked teasingly. Roman always had a lady by his side. He was even worse than Dom was in his teenage years.

He chuckled. "Nah, the more dollars I show, the more they crowd. Still got money, still got ladies."

Mia nodded. "That's probably true."

"Speaking of which," he said and looked around for any sign of Letty. "Where's lil' Brian and Dom's girl?"

"Don't call her that in her earshot. You might get a punch in the face for claiming her someone's property," Mia spoke and wandered back and forth in the kitchen, brining spices and salt with her. By Roman's raised eyebrows, she went on. "To answer your question; they're both in the garage."

He had been slight scared there for a brief second. Letty had to be around or else Dom would make sure Roman would not longer be.

"You done makin' food soon? I'm hungry."

* * *

_**Tokyo, Japan **_

Darkness. Dom and Brian had faced plain darkness for almost an hour before the cloth was tied up from covering their sight.

They were in a big hotel room or apartment. It was stylish in gray and white from floor to ceiling. Couches were in white and light gray and the floor shone from being polished closely. On the left side of the room, the complete wall was only of glass with the view over the city, giving them the information they were on a high floor in a skyscraper.

In front of them were a coffee table made of glass and even further a couch was turned to them. A man that almost was bald sat in it with his fingertips rubbing his jaw musingly. He examined Dom and Brian intently as if they were aliens.

"Toretto, O'Conner," he greeted them.

Brian and Dom exchanged a look.

"Ian Shaw?" Brian asked.

The man grinned. "Yeah," he said amused. "You see," he trailed off. "The reason I brought you here is because of this; that you will serve in my army." Confidently, he slid a file over to them before leaning backwards into the backrest of the couch. His smug expression waited for their respond.

Dom took the file and flipped it open. He caught a few words and crossed his arms. "They are protected this time," he stated. If he'd do something to him and Brian, they were obviously out of options anyway. Maybe they might have enough luck to escape but either way, nothing could happen to the rest back home.

There was no way he'd sign a job contract to work for Ian Shaw. He had nothing on them.

Brian agreed. "You can't harm them."

Again, Ian smiled, showing the whitest teeth. "It's true," he admitted. "In Los Angeles they are out of reach."

Even if that could be the biggest lie, Dom and Brian couldn't help but feeling slight relief that he had said that.

Ian reached over the table and browsed a page in the file. He pointed at a text. "Read that one and later return to me with this paper signed. I need you to accept this job proposal."

Dom's eyebrow quirked while Brian stared incuriously at the Owen's brother.

After swallowing and clenching his jaw, Dom opened his mouth. "Why did you kill Han?"

Ian snapped his fingers for a servant to approach him. He wandered over to them with a bottle in his hands, whilst Ian never tore his eyes from his guests. The servant poured the liquid down in glasses.

Ian gestured to the servant. "Want something to drink? Chateau Lafite Rothschild, the very best," he offered.

"No thanks," Brian declined.

"Oh," Ian indicated. "I suppose you are like Leticia then. Always Corona, am I right?" By letting her name play on his lips he gained Dom's expression filled with disapproval. There was some sensation between threat and fear in it. Then Ian clasped his hands and leaned a bit forward with elbows resting on his own lap. "Han is dead because my brother is. You should know," he told Dom. "When Letty was believed to have been murdered you wanted her killer dead. It's same here, Toretto."

Dom's eyes narrowed. "Then you should have killed me."

Grinning a bit again, Ian explained himself. "A person can be killed on the inside, heard of it?" he asked before continuing. "Besides, I need you for the job."

"And if we won't approve?" Brian asked.

"You will," Ian assured.

* * *

The whole afternoon had been spent in the garage. Letty had fixed a car together with Jack. He had quite grown on her and she really began getting used to her aunt-part in his life. He'd be great with cars, just like the remaining of them. Mostly he slowed down the work time and caused her to often have the need of staying up late and stressing with the last adjustments before deadline. That evening though when she had kept her head below a hood of a car, she had heard a thud, followed by hysterical crying. Quickly she went up and hurried over to the bawling toddler that had tripped.

Scooping him up, she walked back and forth while trying to comfort him. It didn't work.

"Oh, Jack," she hugged him a bit tighter while trying to hush him. He had become such a ewe lamb for her, and the same was for Dom. "That stupid floor is a real stupid head."

Jack sniffled and nodded. After bouncing in Letty's embrace for a while, she set him down on the edge of the car couch. She pulled up his pants to see if there were any scratches. As soon as Jack got the sight of a bleeding scratch, tears were literally raining from his eye lobes along with loud weeping.

"It's alright, Jacky," Letty tried. "I can blow and we'll find a patch. Everything will be fine," she tried but he kept weeping as if he was about to die.

After realizing he wouldn't find enough comfort in her, she lifted him up and carried him back to the house. By the sound coming from him, that must have been heard all over L.A., Mia approached the two in the hallway. Letty handed him over carefully.

"He tripped and fell. He has scratches on his knees, think he needs patches."

"Thank you," she threw Letty a look over her shoulder. Mia tried to sooth him but it was rather impossible. "Roman!" she yelled.

Roman appeared in the doorway and made a nod to Letty. "Yeah, wattup?"

"Could you boil the spaghetti while I take care of Jack?" It sounded as a very nice question, but it was a clear demand.

"'Course I can," he said. He made a turn into the kitchen and leaned over the pot on the kitchen-range. Amused, Letty leaned in the doorframe while examining him.

"Do you have any idea how to make these noodles boil?" he asked her whilst oddly staring at the hard spaghetti noodles. Letty rolled her eyes and shook her head at him.

"You need to heat the hotplate first," she said and turned it on. She studied him in the corner of her eyes. "I didn't know you were coming."

Shrugging, Roman was almost about to say that he hadn't known as well. But he restrained himself from letting it spill. "After this… yeah, I thought it was nice to be with family."

That made her eye him a bit. He usually wasn't touchy. Obviously a death in the family was an exception.

"You're more than welcome to stay here. Especially now. There has to be someone that can take care of Mia and Jack," she commented.

"Yeah, you can't?" he nudged her. "You're being a damsel in distress, m'lady?"

She shot him a glare. "No, I'm actually heading upstairs to pack."

As if he had heard wrongly, Roman snapped back to reality. "_Pack?_" he repeated. "Excuse me," he laughed. "Did you say 'pack'?!"

"I did," Letty made a nod and quickly disappeared through the doorframe. Roman went after her but stopped by the horrendous sound coming from behind him. It looked as if the pot would explode! He grabbed it's handles and ran out of the room.

"Letty?!" he called and ran towards the stair. "Letty!"

She was already upstairs. "Damn," he cursed. Wobblingly with the moving water in the hot pot, he hurried upstairs. He ran through the hallway and passed the closed door in which room Mia and Jack were in. Letty was in the one down the hallway. She paused with widened eyes when she saw him with the pot. But then she continued packing the already half full suitcase. Clothes and weapons weren't exactly folded.

Panicking, Roman scanned the room. He had to stop her in some way. "You have to help me fix this, Letty!" he pretended panicking and held the pot out a bit to her.

"Take it downstairs and put it back on the kitchen-range," she easily replied. Unbothered she put another gun into the suitcase.

Realizing she wouldn't budge, he began panicking for real. That woman could _not_ leave the house. "No, you have to… you have to-" he dropped the pot right onto the suitcase, hot boiling water washing all over it and the bed. "Ups."

"Roman!" she gasped. She shot him a death glare before rubbing her forehead stressfully. "I don't have time for this."

Roman let out a nervous laugh. Mia walked to the entrance with an annoyed look. "Hey, I'm trying to put Jack to…," her eyes rose by the mess. "What's going on?"

"I'm leaving," Letty said as if it was weather they spoke about.

"Leaving?" Mia repeated. "Oh, no! Dom said that you would stay here."

Trying to come up with another idea than fighting her down to the ground and spare his balls, Roman rushed downstairs and ran to the front door where the jackets were.

"Well I am going anyhow. Someone has to protect their asses, huh?" Letty pointed out and passed Mia. She ran after Letty downstairs to the hallway while rambling reason of why she shouldn't leave. Roman stood there with his hands behind his back.

"What about your suitcase?" he questioned.

"I'm going without," Letty said and took her jacket to put it on. Mia shot Roman a glare.

"Roman do something! Dom is going to kill you!"

Letty shook her head. "Dom won't touch you," she assured him. She hugged Mia. "It's safer when we are three."

Mia wore a frown in distrust. "I still want you to stay here. Out of trouble, Let."

"Trouble seeks me, Mi," she said and gave Roman a quick hug. "I'll be back," she said and walked out of the front door.

"Letty don't!" Mia yelled in the doorway. It was no avail. Without any remorse, Letty pulled out of the driveway. It was first when her car had disappeared that Mia hit Roman's chest.

"Ouch," he complained and touched the spot she had hit. "What was _that_ for?!"

"How could you let her go that easily?!" she exclaimed. "She still doesn't remember! How will she ever be fine?!"

Roman shook his head with a grin. "She'll be back. Maybe in an hour or two."

Mia looked at him confused. "How can you be so sure?"

Smoothly, he brought up his hands from behind his back. Letty's leather wallet in them. "Trust me, no flights are for free."

* * *

**A/N: Any opinion? **


	4. Encounters

**A/N: Thanks for the feedback!**

* * *

**Chapter IV – Encounters**

Fast and the Furious

**Ride to the Middle East**

* * *

_**Tokyo, Japan**_

Sean Boswell, an American kid that resided in Tokyo was leaning against a building's wall. His arms were folded with eyes scanning the territory. They were alerted when he saw the familiar faces of Dominic Toretto and Brian O'Conner leaving a house across the street. He had waited for hours and almost got the idea that perhaps they had been killed. A relief washed over him when he was proven wrong.

He crossed the street discretely in the crowd of many Asian inhabitants that crossed the red-lights. His eyes were glued on the two Americans from L.A. that had quite a reputation surrounding them. But mostly, his eyes' attention caught on the papers Toretto were holding. Without even glancing at them, the big man threw them in a nearby trashcan. When Toretto and O'Conner disappeared behind a corner, Sean hurried over to the trash and dug his hands into it. When the material of papers was felt, he pulled it back up with the file. He flipped it open but closed it quickly. Again, he scanned the area to make sure he wasn't watched before escaping.

* * *

_**Los Angeles, the United States**_

Just like Roman had predicted, it took barely two hours before an angry Latina returned. She came storming through the doors with an angry expression.

When she passed the kitchen, Mia pretended being surprised. "Letty? You're back?" Mia asked after her.

"Apparently!" Letty responded from the stairs. She was on her way upstairs to her bedroom. Almost every furniture was moved, every box was pulled out and turned upside down. She simply couldn't find her wallet. Giving up, she jogged back downstairs. Naturally she didn't miss Roman's smirk from the living room. Ignoring him, she sat on the opposite couch and threw off her soaking wet jacket.

"Stop with the smirking, I'll be gone sooner than your ex-girlfriend," she stated and opened her laptop.

His expression fell. "Who's said she left me? You know I got fast cars for a reason."

Shaking her head, Letty browsed pages after tickets. She sighed and made a face. By curiousity, Roman joined her side.

"What?" he asked and looked at the screen.

"There are only two tickets left on this flight. The other flights don't have any left," she indicated to the overprice.

"Five thousand dollars for a ticket?!" Roman exclaimed with widened eyes. "Five thousand?!"

"Well, it's first class and these happen to be the only available until the day after tomorrow," she sighed. "And I can't wait that long."

Mia came into the livingroom and shot Roman a discreet glare before turning to the oblivious Letty. "Let, you can't go. It's too risky."

She clicked a final time and thereby confirmed the booking. A look of victory flashed by her face. "I'll be back with Dom and Brian, _after_ we've taken down Ian." She brought the wet jacket over her shoulders.

Even that time when she ran out of the door, Roman wore a content look.

"How can you be so calm?!" Mia demanded, slight outrageous he didn't do anything to keep her there.

Shrugging, Roman looked calmer than ever. He held up Letty's passport with a grin. "She can't leave the country without this."

* * *

The woman behind the counter recognized Letty at once. She was that ill-tempered woman who had cursed in Spanish, and made a scene when she wasn't allowed to slip through the gates without a ticket. At last, the staff had called security and she had been dragged out of the airport. This time, she pulled out her phone and opened a textmessage that showed the staff her ticket. Buying a ticket for five grand? That woman must be either very desperate or insane. She didn't exactly have the looks of being a millionaire.

She must have seen the astonished look on the woman behind the counter by her snap. "What are you looking at?"

Snapping out of the trance, the woman behind the counter shook her head. "Nothing, ma'am," she said and typed in the code in her computer.

"Didn't think I got the money, huh?" Letty asked with slight gritted teeth. She was leaning with her arm on the high counter. That woman was starting to annoy her. Without answering Letty, the woman asked for her I.D.

"Your passport, please."

Letty fumbled in her pocket after it. When she realized it wasn't there, she straightened her back and searched in her other pockets. "Damn," she cursed. She must have dropped it somewhere.

The woman behind the counter looked pleased. "Without passport you cannot leave the country. I'm sorry ma'am but you need to step aside."

For a brief second, Letty tried to come up with ideas of running all the way to the gates and knock the blocking guards down. It was soon dismissed when she noticed how two of them already stood there prepared to take her. She shot them a look and turned on her heels.

Getting chased by the police was something she risked on her way home. She practically stomped on the accelerator. This was the last flight to Tokyo as long as she didn't want to wait until a couple of days. But she knew that no matter what she did, she would miss it. There was no chance of catching it. _Although_ there was another option…

She felt something vibrating in her pocket and fumbled up her phone. Dom was calling.

"Hello."

"Hey, how's everything going?"

Letty swallowed. "Good."

"Are you home?"

L.A. was home? "Yeah. How is it in Tokyo?"

She heard Dom's sigh. "Not that good. Ian wants to recruit us to his army. Any idea where he wants to go with that?"

"No idea. You didn't sign up for it, did you?" there was clear worry in her voice, even if she believed she had covered it up perfectly.

Dom chuckled. "Nope, didn't plan to either," he said.

"I just wanted to check on you. Make sure you stay out of trouble," he later admitted.

A smile broke across Letty's lips. "Yeah, I knew you would do that."

"I need to go. I love you."

Even after hearing those words being sincerely told to her so many times, she just felt all warm inside whenever he said that.

"Right back at ya."

She hung up and got the urge of seeing him. _Her_ Dom. The bed would feel awfully empty without him in it. Without him hugging her close in the night, her pretending she doesn't want his strong arms around her waist and puling her close. His snuggling and breath in her neck. She had 'known' him for around a year, and still he being gone meant a piece of her missing. It was as if half of her had disappeared on that flight to Tokyo he took. She loved him. She truly loved him. And it hurt like hell to not being able to remember the moments they had shared as he remembered.

For what felt like the hundredth time that day, she was in the familiar barrio. After pulling up in the driveway, she once again opened the door and stepped inside the house. Right away, she heard her name being said from the living room. She stopped tracks and frowned. Did they talk about her?

Quietly, she sneaked to the doorframe and pulled her stomach in, pressing her back against the wall whilst eavesdropping.

"Do you think it's burnt to ashes now?" Mia asked.

"Yeah, passports are made of this weird material but by the blackness, I'd say she will never figure it out," Roman answered. Letty frowned deeper. Roman had taken her passport and burned it?! How couldn't she have figured it out earlier? Of course he had. She was going to make an entrance when he of all sudden continued.

"But the wallet I will keep. I'll give her the money back eventually – when Dom's back."

"That sounds like a good idea."

A grunt wanted to escape her throat, but she remained death silent. They would both pay for that. Not in a harmful way, but they would not make her stay for a third time.

Quickly she hurried over to the front door, opened it and closed it loudly for them to take the note she was present. They called her name in greeting. A moment later she appeared in the doorframe.

"You're back," Mia commented surprised. Letty wanted to make a face and tell Dom's baby-sister she had underestimated her acting skills. Still, she kept her own face and had to try out those skills herself.

"I dropped my passport on the way, I suppose. It wasn't in my pocket."

Roman nodded understandingly. "What a shame," he said genuinely.

"Next flight isn't until a couple of days. I think I have no other choice but to stay here for a while, then," she admitted. She was almost able to see how relieved Roman and Mia were to hear that.

"Thank god!" Mia burst out, stood up and pulled her friend into a hug. Roman gave some kind of a wry smile from the couch. He was way comfortable there with his Corona.

"I'm going to have a Corona, want some?" she asked.

Mia nodded and so did Roman. "This one's empty," he shook the bottle in his hands. Letty forced a smile to appear before she disappeared into the kitchen. She took out a three Coronas from the refrigerator and opened them all. They wouldn't suspect anything. Who in the world would suspect her putting sleeping pills in the drinks? _She_ wasn't even sure she would suspect herself doing that.

* * *

_**Tokyo, Japan**_

The garage was a big building in the center of the metropolitan. With his Charger, Dom had Brian in his Nissan Skyline by his side. He rolled the window down.

"You sure we'll find the kid here?" Brian asked unsure of the situation.

"'Course we will. He was racing with Han," Dom rolled down the driver's seat window and waved at a kid he saw receiving money, to approach him.

"Yo, what's up?" he asked and pushed the bills into his pockets.

"I want to race," Dom said. He opened a bag to find money in there.

"Oh, no, you cannot just come here and race. You need to build up a base first."

Dom turned back to the kid with a quirked eyebrow. He shoved a grand to him. "More proof?"

Letting out a laugh, the kid shook his head. "Dude, this is _a lot!_"

"I've won races before, kid. That's how you end up with too much money."

The kid chuckled. "That's probably right."

Dom leaned out of the car window a bit. "I want to race… Sean Boswell." By that request, the kid looked up with suspicious eyes. "Han was family. A brother."

The kid nodded rigidly. After a silence, he shrugged. "Okay, man. I'll tell Sean to race you."

Dom made a nod and turned to Brian. He had listened intently to the conversation.

"I'll wait by the side in case he escapes," Brian said.

"You do that, we need him," Dom replied and with that they drove off. Dom parked his car at the start line. To be fully prepared, he opened up behind the gearshift and fixed the NOS-buttons.

By hearing the sound of an engine, Dom glanced sideways and met the look of this kiddo.

"Nice ride," Sean complimented.

"I won if from our friend Han a few years ago."

Sincerely, Sean responded. "I didn't know he was into American muscle."

"He was when he was rolling with me," Dom leaned a bit towards Sean.

"You notice I ain't no ten second race?"

"I got nothing but time," Dom answered honestly. He started the engine and grinned as he looked at Sean. "You ready, kid?"

* * *

By 2 am in the morning at the airport, the woman behind the counter saw Letty for the third time. She sighed heavily and shook her head. "You again," she greeted her rather snidely. That woman just didn't give up, did she? "Last plane took off two hours ago, ma'am."

Ignoring her attitude, Letty decided to just get to the point as soon as possible. "I'm not here to take a commercial flight."

"Oh," the lady said. "Then what can I help you with this time?"

Letty slide over a paper that belonged to Roman. It was a certificate. The woman looked surprised up to Letty after examining it carefully.

"Have you stolen this?"

Letty frowned. "I want to get aboard on that plane _now_. Call them in the tower and say I take off right away." It was no question but a clear demand.

The woman made a nod. "Passengers of private jets show passports at the gates."

In a swift moment, Letty took her gatherings and walked straight towards the aircraft controls. She could see through the big windows how they drove Roman's plane there. She had to roll her eyes at the text he had urged the painter to place on the back of it. _It's Roman Bitches!_

Once she walked into the long hallway towards the glass doors, two guards stopped her. Before they even had noticed it, she had scanned the area and made sure no other guard were watching them. By the guards' appreciative exchanged glances and winks at her, she knew what to do.

"Hello there beau- ugh!" he burst out as she hit his balls. The other one reacted but in his swing, she grabbed his arm and shoved him harshly against the wall. She grabbed the first one's hands cop-like and made him kneel to the ground. She grabbed his handcuffs in a fast manoeuvre and cuffed their hands first together and then to the wall.

"You son of a...!" one of them yelled at her.

"You're going to pay for this you bitch!"

Letty swung the glass doors open and walked over to the plane. The stair was lowered and therefore gave her no complications of boarding the transporter. Owen had taught her how to fly. That ability had come in handy a couple of times. She moved quickly into the cockpit and pressed down buttons, particular the one that pulled up the stair. She was all alone in an aeroplane which she would fly to Japan. There's always a first for everything.

"Flight 678, there has occurred a problem. You need to wait for confirmation before taking off."

Letty glanced to the gate she had walked out through. As expected, there were guards surrounding the ones she had taken down. They made their way out of it and would for sure head towards her.

She started the engine and began backing the aircraft.

"Repeating: Wait for permission," a man's voice said in the speakers.

"The hell I am," Letty muttered and backed even further. There was a plane in sight. A big jumbo jet that was about to take off. It was risky, very risky, but she had to take off. She forced the plane forward and drove it to the runway. By then, cops and security guards had stormed outside with weapons and cars were heading in full speed towards her. Taking an asphalted driveway to the runway, the bigger plane paused after seeing Roman's plane.

Not letting the cars reach up to her, she immediately pulled the plane in a forceful pace forward. Barely a minute later, she was up in the air. It was a little unsteady, but good enough. She wouldn't crash at least. And the way to Japan wasn't that long, was it?

When she felt she had control over the aircraft and leaned backwards a bit. Yet, something felt wrong, a sensation of being watched. She even believed she heard something behind her.

* * *

_**Dubai, the United Arab Emirates **_

Two security guards opened each a door for Ian Shaw to enter. It was a suite in the greatest of all hotels; Burj Al Arab. A seven star hotel that topped every luxury that existed. He adjusted his tie and gestured for the sheik to sit down in the couches.

"Please sit down, sir."

The sheik said something in Arabic to his own body guards. They placed themselves behind him as he sat down. One of Ian's assistants offered him wine but he declined. Ian was just about to sit down when his phone began ringing.

"Excuse me."

The sheik made an understanding nod as Ian went to one of the windows that had a great view over Dubai. He read the dialler's name. It was one of his employees.

"Tyler?" he asked.

"Yeah. We got her, boss."

A grin appeared on Ian's face. "What took her so long? I'm surprised. I believed she'd take first flight right after Toretto."

"Well, what do we do with her?"

Ian glanced to the sheik that was selecting which chocolate pralines he wanted to eat.

"Good job, Tyler. Bring her here," he said with a grin and hung up. He looked contently at one of his employees. "Seems like I'll have that appointment with Toretto and O'Conner soon after all."

Everything went according to his plan. _Everything_.

* * *

**A/N: Like it/Hate it? :) Any opinion? **


End file.
